


The Chemicals Between Us

by Samii226



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samii226/pseuds/Samii226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the same story of the same name from Freedom of Speech, just the summary and a few minor things have changed. </p><p>I do not own anything, not even you.</p><p>Please read and review, suggestions and helpful comments are my bread and butter. Especially later in the story where I'll be asking for your inputs on certain parts of the story, like Misa's fate and the ending, where you're opinion will shape the course of the stroy. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chemicals Between Us

From the moment you saw Light Yagami, you knew there was something about him.

Something different.

But what, you had no clue.

From the first glance of him walking upstairs to his room as his mother answered your ringing of their doorbell, you knew your life was going to change.

It wasn’t just that you were an amnesiac in a foreign country, no you’d chosen to leave the states and the memories, or lack thereof, that resided there. Ever since you’d woken up in a hospital bed with doctors poking and prodding you, not to mention a sudden loss of 18 years’ worth of memories, you’d felt something pulling you to Japan.

As you stood there, waiting for someone to answer the door, you’d thought about the few things you did know about yourself: you were around 18 years of age, with long (h/c) locks that fell like a waterfall around your delicate face, thick black eyelashes framed your (e/c) cautious eyes, with a medium height and slender build you assumed you were considered ‘hot’ but still were unsure about that. You had been found in a wooded area on the outskirts of Los Angeles, skin deeply tanned from wandering around looking for help for days. (1) When the E.R had taken you in you’d had a sliver locket around your neck, one side with the letter of your first name on it and the other had been damaged to the point you didn’t know what was on it. You knew your name of course: (f/n) (l/n). But after that things got a little hazy. You didn’t even know why you’d been out in such a remote part of Los Angeles. 

But you didn’t want to think about the past. If you couldn’t remember it, it wasn’t important right?

You fidgeted nervously outside the Yagami’s door, wondering if this whole foreign exchange thing was a good idea. (2) When a pleasant woman answered the door you breathed a sigh of relief, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

“Hello?” the woman asked pleasantly, if not a little surprised by your appearance. You’d been getting looks ever since you stepped off the plane, it seemed your tan skin made you exotic to the native people of Japan.

Half the men you’d passed had to wipe the drool from the corner of their mouths.

“Uh, Hi, I’m (f/n) (l/n), from the program?” you said hesitantly.

“Oh, yes Miss (l/n)! It’s so nice to finally meet you. Welcome, I’m Mrs. Yagami. I’m sorry my husband couldn’t be here to meet you but his job keeps him pretty busy.” She said flashing you a warm smile. That was the moment you saw a handsome young man start heading up the stairway inside. Mrs. Yagami heard him and turned, “Light, perfect timing, remember how I told you that we’d be having a foreign exchange student with us for a while, well Ms. (f/n) (l/n) is here. Do you think you could help her get settled in?”

Light turned on the stairs and you gaped at his devastating handsomeness. Then you blushed noticing he too seemed to have a hard time taking his eyes off the sight in front of him.

“Sure mother, I’d be happy to, (f/n) would you follow me?” Light gestured upstairs. (3)

“Oh, yeah.” You laughed nervously and entered the house, taking your meager duffel bag with you as you followed Light to a room on the second floor.

You almost dropped your jaw when you realized you were in LIGHT’S room. Eyes going wide you looked down at his bed at him for an explanation.

“You’ll be sleeping over there,” Light nodded at a cot on the far right of the bedroom. “I know what you’re thinking but Saya’s room is too small to hold another person and trust me, sleeping on the couch isn’t a great idea. You’re completely safe in here, I promise.” Light smiled winningly when he saw you still had an uncomfortable look on your face. (4)

“Well that’s…comforting.” You laughed and Light laughed with you.

“So, tell me about yourself, (f/n)” Light said, golden eyes lighting up with interest as he looked at you.

As you dropped onto your new bed you decided, you just might like it here.

~~~

From the day you arrived, you and Light had been inseparable. Two young, beautiful, and intelligent people such as yourselves were bound to start something sooner or later. After two months of being joined at the hip, Light finally asked you to officially be his girlfriend on a sunny day in September. He lured you on onto the rooftop of the high school with romantic riddles to guide you and when you had finally made it to the roof, seeing him in the sunlight made your heart melt.

Although now that you were dating, nothing changed too much, your friendship now just included some kissing and intimate words. You’d told Light you weren’t ready for sex yet, and that you wanted to wait, he’d respected that, as any gentleman would.

So when Light started becoming distant, during early November, you began to wonder if he was getting bored with you. (5)

You’d signed up to help with the school’s winter play and whenever you came home Light would be at his desk, working feverishly. After a strangely hungry kiss, he’d return to his writing and you’d pass out on your bed.

That wasn’t all that had changed in Light.

The sweet, sensitive, kind boy you’d fallen in love with didn’t seem to be there anymore. A darkness had descended around him that made you uncomfortable. Was that a glimmer of insanity you saw in his eyes?

What could he be writing in that book that was so important?

You had resigned yourself to ignore it for the time being when one evening, exactly five days after this strangeness had begun, as you returned from a late play practice, you heard Light speaking to someone inside his room.

The strange thing: no one was answering back.

Light was talking to himself.

A feeling of dread began to coil in your stomach.

Turning the handle without hesitation, you entered the room.

Light turned his chair to face you, obviously having forgotten you'd be returning.

“Oh, hello, (f/n).” his voice was too sweet.

“Uh Light? Who were you talking to?” you ask, not wanting to exchange pleasantries anymore.

He hesitates for a moment. You have the feeling he’s just going to lie to you to calm your fears.

But instead he stands up out of his chair elegantly, a faint light in his eyes that makes you wary.

“(f/n), I want to show you something.” His voice is soothing but as you walk over to him your stomach churns.

He gestures to the notebook he has been writing in so feverishly. You stare at it in confusion and intrigue as your eyes travel the many names adorning it’s pages. He’s allowing you to touch something very important to him so you try to control movements as you flip to the cover, he’s staring at you like a dog watching someone touch his favorite toy, ready to strike if you make a too sudden move.

‘Death Note’ its cover says simply. The sight of the ominous name makes you almost wretch, but you ignore it, looking inside the cover and reading the list of rules. With each word you find yourself regretting your decision to be straightforward with Light.

“Is this a joke?” you finally ask, hoping to dear god that he was just showing you a sick sense of humor that he’d been hiding.

“No. (f/n), it’s real. I know it’s hard to believe, I didn’t believe it at first but it actually works!” he continues, getting progressively more excited as he speaks, “I’ve been single-handedly ridding the world of lowlifes with this book, and I’m going to do so much more! This, this book is our future!” he grabs the book and waves it around at you, you resist the urge to shrink back and stare at him as he rants like a madman.

“With this book, we will rewrite the world, make it a place without crime, without sadness, a perfect world! I will be the God of this new world and you…you will be my Goddess, (f/n), we will rule this new world together!” his voice has gotten high pitched and oh my God are his eyes a different color?

You are starting to freak out now, but you stand your ground, ready to try to reason with the madman you loved.

That’s when you see the monster in the corner of the room.

All dressed in black, chalk white skin, bulging eyes, sharp shark-like teeth. He was hideous.

You would have been able to keep your brave face, you know it, if it hadn’t spoken right at that moment:

“Heya cutie.” The thing winks at you.

Finally your composure breaks down, you take a step back, tripping over Light’s chair and falling to the floor, a scream threatening to burst out of your lungs at any moment.

Suddenly Light is crouching at your side, whispering soothing words into your ear. But you focus only on the monster in front of you, ignoring the monster by you side.

“What the hell are you?!” you finally say, trying to contain you overwhelming terror.

“A shinigami, name’s Ryuk. You must be pretty special to Light if he’s letting you see me.” The thing- Ryuk said, inspecting you closely.

“She’s my girlfriend. And yes she is very special to me, she’s my Goddess.” Light said firmly, helping you up as you fought to stand his touch. “This is the shinigami who dropped the Death Note. He’s the reason I didn’t tell you about this sooner, I was sure that after I started using the Death Note a shinigami would come to take my soul. But according to Ryuk the Death Note is MINE, to use however I want!” Light cackled a laugh that sent shivers down your spine.

You decided to ignore Light, instead you stared at Ryuk and inspected him the way he’d been inspecting you. Now that the initial shock was over he didn’t seem so scary. He wouldn’t be winning any beauty contestants, but he wasn’t scary.

“So if you’re really a shinigami, you must know my name already.” You stated, remembering all the folklore you’d read on the Gods of death.

“Why, yes, (f/n) (l/n) I do.” His voice kind of reminded you of the killer in a scary movie you’d seen on the flight to Japan. Ghostface? Yeah, that was the name. You nod in approval of his shinigami skills, noticing the sleek black wings jutting out from behind him.

“Nice wings.” You say, slipping into a sort of shock, everything around you felt like a dream. Suddenly you just wanted to pass out on your bed and fall into a blissful sleep.

Ryuk smiles, more of his freaky teeth showing, and looks as though he may say something else to you, instead he grabs the last apple out of a bowl and chomps it down.

“(f/n), I know this is a lot to take in. I love you. And I trust you more than anyone else, but I need to know you won’t say anything about the Death Note to anyone. This is only a precaution to ensure our future. So will you, (f/n)? Will you keep it our little secret?” Light was using his golden boy voice, the voice that was impossible for you to resist.

“Can I sleep on it?”

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - This will come into play later in the story, sorry to anyone who didn't want to be tan but I swear you'll understand later.
> 
> 2 - You were tested back in the states and found to have the education level of a high school senior, so you decided to finish your last year of high school in a different country.
> 
> 3 - This is pre finding the death note Light, so no crazy red eyes or God complex at the moment.
> 
> 4 - Important to the story, lets just assume that Light is such a golden boy his parents are completely fine with him rooming with a girl his age.
> 
> 5 - This is the time where I believe in the manga and anime say that he first found the death note.


End file.
